


Want To Let You

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Begging i guess LMAO, Beta Clay (Video Blogging RPF), Beta Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Beta Dream, Beta Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Beta Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Beta/Beta, Betas have the Parts of both its MY fic and I get to make the rules, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Consent is Sexy, Consentual Sex, Do I actually have to put it all in the tags?, Dom Sapnap, Dream is a little whiny bc I said so, Dream/Sapnap - Freeform, Fic doesnt use the ccs real names (unlike the tags sigh), HOW DOES THE BETA DREAM TAG NO EXIST??? C R I M E, I will singlehandedly MAKE it exist, M/M, Ok now the funky part of the tags, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sapnap starts off in like a softer?? version of heat/rut idk, Submissive, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), be nice, bottom/top dynamics, consentual, dreamnap, in case that wasnt obvious, it aint my first but its my first published, m/m - Freeform, mlm, oh god okay, oh yeah and, omegaverse AU, roommates au, submissive dream, voice close to ear whats that called, yes they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap and Dream are both betas. Ignoring the so called "risk" of their hormones kicking in, they decide to be roommates, and it's all downhill (or uphill?) from there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/Sapnap, Sapnap/Dream, dreamnap - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 396
Collections: Anonymous





	Want To Let You

**Author's Note:**

> MANDATORY DISCLAIMER: If Dream or Sapnap are ever uncomfy w this type of fic it will be taken down obviously, respect the ccs, you know the drill (hopefully)
> 
> If this fic gets a lot of attention, I'm just sayin, I have another 3-4 Omegaverse ideas (and another couple non-abo ideas) that I wanna write- [gunshot]

Maybe they should have expected something along these lines to happen eventually, really.

Being two betas and friends well into young adulthood, Sapnap and Dream have always been comfortable with each other, from hugs to cuddling to laying next to each other and talking well into the night.

And there was never any problem with that. Once they were both adults, they made the choice to move in together, despite the so-called “risk” everyone kept instructing them about.

They’d rolled their eyes. And even if - and it’s not like they would, ever - it’s not like betas can get pregnant anyway. What’s the big deal? Neither of them wanted to live alone like they would have been expected to.

  
  


Dream knows, somewhere in the back of his head, that he’s a bit too comfortable with all of this, has spent too many times letting Sapnap lay down on top of him with a huff while they both scroll through their phones or watch a bad movie. 

He also knows, very pointedly, that he might have a tendency to relax into it far more than he should.

He  _ also _ knows that Sapnap has been suspiciously clingy today as they’re huddled up on Dream’s bed as usual.

Dream feels his friend’s arms wrap around him from the side, trying not to tense and not to noticeably relax. 

He sneeks a glance over to him to see Sapnap pull his brows down, shifting in place before tightening his grip.

Dream keeps his breathing just barely steady.  _ Just focus on your phone, _ he tells himself.  _ Why is this so different today? _

Sapnap shifts again, a little annoyed, letting out a huff and then shifting back into the position he was just in. Dream looks at him and their eyes meet, only for Sapnap to groan and shift again.

Dream places his phone on the bedside table and lets out a small laugh at his friend, faking his casualness. “What’s wrong with you today?”

Sapnap sighs, shifting so their faces are way, way too close together. “I… I dunno, honestly,” he murmurs, and the low voice coincidentally close to Dream’s ear makes him supress a shiver.

“You don’t know?” Dream asks, sounding a bit less sure. Why does this feel so different? Why is Sapnap’s stupid shifting about making his skin burn?

Sapnap lets out another low noise, and Dream shivers involuntarily. Sapnap stops, looking at him, and Dream quickly turns his red face away. 

He feels Sapnap lean over, heart starting to race worse and worse. Why is he leaning over like that? Why is-

Dream’s eyes widen a little when the realization strikes him. He bites his lip. Sapnap’s scent is off, and Dream knows it more than well enough to know exactly what’s wrong with it.

Sapnap buries his face in the crook of Dream’s neck, taking in a deep breath and causing Dream to shiver again, heat running up and down his body. “Sapnap?” His friend’s warm breath gently clouds onto the sensitive skin.

“Mm,” Sapnap moves his face up just enough to look at him, eyes darker than usual. “You smell reeeaaally sweet, did I ever tell you that?”

Oh. The beta hormones decided to kick in, didn’t they.

Some logical part of Dream tells him he should probably stop him, or do anything, really. But when Sapnap leans in again, Dream’s chin instinctively inches up higher.

Maybe if they didn’t know each other as well, some leftover part of Sapnap’s senses would have dragged him back to reality, or if touch wasn’t something so normal to them, or if having Dream’s scent so close would alarm him by default.

Instead, he takes Dream’s skin between his teeth gently, pressing his mouth to his neck to get a taste.

Dream gasps softly, one of his hands coming up to his mouth to cover it a moment too late. Fuck, that sounded way too wasted. He’s kindof glad that Sapnap has probably lost his entire brain at this point.

Dream closes his eyes when he feels Sapnap work over his skin slowly, leaning his head back while simultaniously trying to think.  _ Come on, Dream. You’re the one who’s still got some sense left, who isn’t horny enough to have lost it completely, who- _

Sapnap’s hand comes up to grab his hand covering his mouth, and pins it down by the wrist. The moment Dream looks up to see Sapnap leaning over him, he knows it’s way, way too late to want to fight back. The raven has a soft, confident grin on his face, and the thought of letting him do whatever he wants is making his heart thud.

He lets himself sigh as heat begins to go through him, feeling himself relax embarassingly quickly into Sapnap’s grasp. The shame subsides a moment later, smothered by his arousal.

He hears Sapnap click his tongue somewhere above him, pulling his attention. “What’s wrong, Dream?” His voice is low like the crackle of fire, and Dream shivers. “Are you going to let me have you that easily?”

_ Fuck. _ Dream pulls a sharp breath in, squirming under his friend’s grasp with no intention of going anywhere. 

Sapnaps other hand quickly goes to pin his other wrist down, leaning down low to move his voice near his ear again. “I asked you a question.”

Dream feels like his voice is stroking over his goddamn soul. He lets out a slightly louder sigh, thoughts bluring. The mere thought of saying what he’s thinking is making his face burn bright, so he just squirms a little more. 

He does also, however, let out a small noise in the process, and has the brilliant opportunity to watch what it does to his friend. Sapnap’s eyes go darker and his hands grip tighter, eyes raking up and down Dream’s body with a hunger that makes Dream want to plead for more.

Sapnap sighs near his ear, voice smooth and close. “Dreaaam…”

Dream lets out a noise again, more heat coiling in his gut. He gets himself to open his mouth, barely choking out his own voice. “Y-yes?” Fuck, he sounds so meek, so  _ ready- _

Sapnap’s voice dips lower, darker. “I asked you a fucking question, and I’m getting impatient.” He moves his hips down to mark his words, grinding up agains Dream harshly.

“Ah! Fuck, I- y-yes, Sapnap, fuck- you can… you can have me, please-” Dream clenches his jaw shut to cut himself off from saying anything even worse, head tilting back as Sapnap grinds back down, slower, firmer this time.

“That’s better,” Sapnap purrs lowly. Dream feels his hips thrust up to meet him, but Sapnap stills, leaving him squirming and desperate for more.

By the time Sapnap leans over to kiss him, Dream has long relaxed enough to let him in immediatly.

Sapnap moans into his mouth, and Dream responds with another pleasant shiver, pushing up closer. Sapnap pushes into his mouth confidently, tongue exploring him deep enough to make Dream tilt his head even further back.

Sapnap parts from him, leaving Dream to let out an insistant whine at the loss of touch.

Sapnap leans up a bit, grinning down at him. “Oh, you’re so _ easy _ , you know that, Dream?”

He opens his mouth, only for more whines to come out. “Yes- yes, I-I wanna be... g-good for you-” Fuck, how long has he wanted this for? How many times did he imagine Sapnap having his way with him?

“Good for me, huh?” Sapnap teases, only causing Dream to let out a whine again.

Sapnap grinds back down once more, intently watching Dream let out another noise. “Mmh, Dream, you sound  _ so _ good.” 

Dream grins a little at the praise, trying to grind up against Sapnap again only for him to pin his hips down. 

“Oh no you don’t. I’m the one who’s going to be fucking you, got it?”

Dream nods eagerly, thoughts swimming and skin burning. Relaxing feels so easy, more heat flooding through him when he does. He takes a deep breath, and knows that he would let Sapnap do anything to him at this point. The thought only makes him want more.

Dream bites his lip hard when Sapnap goes to undo his jeans, hips twitching when his hand accidentally brushes over his buldge. Dream lets out another long whine, trying to move his hips up only for Sapnap to pin him down again.

“C’mon, you don’t want me to take it back, do you?”

Dream shakes his head after a moment of processing, looking up to him with contently lidded eyes. Sapnap feels the inferno in him curl tighter at that.

“Good boy. Then you’re going to let me do what I want with you, isn’t that right, Dream?”

Dream moans softly in agreement, turning his head to the side in submission and nodding.

Sapnap’s fingers dig deeper into his hips at the sight, and the fact that it only makes Dream relax more makes his hands twitch.

Sapnap’s hands impatiently get Dream out of his jeans, before pulling his shirt over his head and sitting back to see him in his entirety.

Dream’s face heats pleasantly at Sapnap looking him up and down, putting his hands on the back of his head and looking up to meet his gaze. Sapnap gives him a sly look at the sight.

A moment later he leans down, and Dream gasps at the feeling of his hands going over his entire body, palms smoothing over the freshly exposed skin and fingers trailing what he’d never gotten to touch before. Dream sighs softly, getting his hands out of his own hair to wrap them around Sapnap and go over his back in turn.

Sapnap’s hands are hungrier than his, grasping at new spots and pressing into whatever could be sensitive, and Dream pants at the heat building on his skin, in his gut, and even lower than that. He lets out another whine, causing Sapnap to trail his fingers over his chest again lightly, down, down, low enough that he removes one hand and finally, finally grasps him with the other.

Sapnap gives him an agonizingly slow stroke, only causing Dream to twitch and whine louder. Just as he gets ready to open his mouth to ask for more, Sapnap moves his hand away to finally get his own clothing off. Dream watches him dazedly before he sits back down on him, fingers digging softly into his thighs.

Dream barely finds Sapnap’s eyes through his haze, all dignity long out the window. “Sapnap... Please- pleaaase, m-more!”

“More?” he asks, voice raw and making Dream shiver as his hands massage his thighs.

Dream closes his eyes and arches his back at the feeling.“F-fuck- fuck me-!” Dream cuts himself off, getting himself to meet his friend’s eyes directly, voice breathy. “ _ Fuck _ me, Sapnap. Please. I’ll- I’ll tell you anything, just- please-!”

Sapnap lets out a low laugh, finally letting one of his hands explore. He pushes one finger into Dream, past the smoothing liquid that had been gathering there, and Dream tilts his head back at the feeling.

Sapnap’s voice is low, dark as ash. “You’re always sooo prideful, always sooo ahead of everyone. And now you’ll do anything I want like the good boy you are, won’t you?”

“Yes-! C-call me that, please,” Dream whines, taking conscious effort not to thrust into the finger filling him up. His mouth opens again before he can stop himself, desperate for approval, desperate to let him know how good it feels. “You’re so good, I l-like being f-filled up, please-”

Sapnap lets out a groan. “Oh I’m gonna fill you up, alright.”

Dream nods feverishly, ready to babble on before Sapnap pushes a second finger in, making him whine. He moves his fingers in and out at a steady pace, consistently opening him up, making what once felt filling feel like too little.

Sapnap pushes another finger in, causing the feeling to reset again. 

Dream thrusts his hips up without thinking, and Sapnap slows almost completely. “Not yet, Dream. But I’ll let you fuck yourself on something, don’t worry about that.”

Dream lets out a noise he would otherwise die of embarassment for, forcing himself to still again.

Sapnap keeps moving, and Dream relaxes into the feeling, closes his eyes at feeling like he’s being  _ fucked _ . He sinks into the thought of letting himself get opened up, of getting prepared for more. 

After a while Dream lets out another whine, shifting in place impatiently. 

Sapnap tsks again. “You’re so needy. You’re lucky I like you that way.”

Dream grins a little despite Sapnap pulling his fingers out, making sure he’s relaxed so he looks good and ready and  _ fun _ for him. 

Dream hums at the thought. Hormones are one hell of a drug. Not that he’s complaining; They’re fun as hell.

Sapnap finally pushes into him, and Dream moans at the feeling, keeping himself still as Sapnap slowly goes in all the way. Dream whines again highly, hands grasping the sheets and back arching slightly.

“Good boy,” Sapnap hums, slowly beginning to move, slow enough that it feels like he’s savoring every movement, every thrust, every one of Dream’s sounds and twitches. Dream stays relaxed despite the slight strain, eyes open just enough to see Sapnap’s movements.

Sapnap groans at another thrust. “You’re so nice and tight, Dream- Oh my god.” Dream grins at that, his face on fire, and he wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

Sapnap slows suddenly, and Dream’s hips twitch up involuntarily. He looks up at Sapnap with wide eyes, but Sapnap only adjusts his position with a wolfish smirk.

Dream lets out a quizzical noise, hips twitching again. He doesn’t quite mean to, but the feeling is so good he caves, moving his hips upwards and starting to impale himself on Sapnap all on his own.

The fingers usually coming in to stop him never show up. Sapnap moans above him, voice a purr. “Good boy, oh, Dream, you’re doing so good, fucking yourself on me, mh…”

The praise burns into him, hips coming up eagerly now, eyes closed and head thrown back. It takes him only a few moments to adjust the angle for himself. Heat curls through him at every thrust once he gets it right, down his spine and into his middle, causing his toes to curl pleasantly.

He settles into a rythmn, relishing in how Sapnap is swelling up in him ever so slightly.

He lets out another pleading whine, eyes finding Sapnap’s again. “Please, Sah- Sap-”

“Hm?”

“T-touch- touch me.”

Sapnap looks down on him, knows Dream could well be touching himself by now if he wanted to. He shivers at the sight himself. He would have Dream ask him for permission to do things all night if he could.

“Ask to be allowed to touch yourself.”

Dream shivers at the command, biting his lip before glancing up to him again. “P-please, Sapnap, can I… c-can I touch myself?”

Sapnap grins. “Touch yourself how?”

Dream moans softly, still trying to thrust up to not lose his high. “Can I st-stroke myself? Please?”

Sapnap bites his lip when he groans, closing his eyes and nodding.

Dream’s hand finally moves downwards, getting back into steady thrusts and running his hand up and down himself. Sapnap feels his knees weaken at watching Dream get himself off, feeling himself buried in his body, feeling Dream desperately move to get him in as deep as possible.

_ Fuck.  _ Sapnap feels the heat gathering in him, feels himself swelling ever so slightly. His hands twitch, and a second later, he can’t take it anymore.

His hands go to Dream’s hips, adjusting his position to fuck into him faster, causing Dream to arch his back and whine in surprise. It only takes him a second to match his rythmn and thrust back into him, though, moving together to chase their respective high.

Sapnap groans, fingers digging deeper into Dream’s hips. Dream responds in turn, closing his eyes, focusing on Sapnap’s warmth inside of him, on his own hand wrapped around himself, the heat pushing him to thrust his hips up harder, faster, deeper, more, more-!

Dream feels fire flood through him all at once, feels the flood of relief and pleasure crash into him like a tidal wave. He’s barely focused enough to notice Sapnap’s movements stutter and quicken even more as he follows just a little behind, and Dream is only half-conscious when he feels Sapnap spill his heat into him.

He does feel him spill, however, letting out a pleased noise before feeling himself slip off into the pleasure buzzing over his skin and into his soul. He lets out a sigh, arms coming to instinctively wrap around Sapnap and pull him down.

  
  
  


Sapnap is caught off-guard by the gesture and the sheer strength behind it, suddenly reminded that Dream is just as strong as him and was mostly humoring him on purpose. Sapnap wraps his arms around Dream in turn, mind still fizzing from his high.

He blinks blearily, trying to get his thoughts in order. Slowly, slowly, what just happened starts to fit into a vaguely logical, chronological order.

Slowly, what just happened starts to really, really dawn on him.

His eyes go wide, shock startling into his limbs. Did he just-  _ oh. _

Oh god.

Sapnap tries to move, but Dream only pulles him closer, mumbling something unintelligeble. Sapnap turns to look at him, but Dream’s eyes are barely open, a distant smile stuck on his face, stubbornly holding him close.

He’s in haze. Sapnap sent Dream into haze. You know, that thing designed to make sure Alphas don’t run away from their responsabilities as soon as the deed is done, and since betas are capable of mimicking either-

Sapnap gulps, trying to pull away, but Dream pulls him impossibly closer. He’s warm, burying his face into Sapnap with a grumble. Sapnap bites his lip, unsure what to do. He has no idea when he started to slip, barely remembers the gradual decline of his conscious, only knows that he’s stuck with this mess now.

What if Dream is mad at him? He has to be, right? He should’ve had more control than that. Right?

Sapnap tries to shift again, but to absolutely no avail. Dream is holding him down with fierce determination, and Sapnap quietly accepts his fate.

He sighs, knows that he’ll have to face this eventually, and wraps his arms back around his best friend. The least he can do is not abandon him during haze, even if Dream will hate him for this afterwards.

Sapnap shuts his eyes tightly, breathes in Dream’s scent, and waits for the inevitable.

The minutes tick by, and a good while later, Dream slowly starts to wake up.

Sapnap soothingly rubs over his back when Dream shifts, when he lifts his head to look at Sapnap, slightly confused.

“Sap-?”

Sapnap gives him a weak smile, cheeks burning in embarassment, unsure what to say.

Dream blinks at him, looking around briefly before burying his face back into his chest.

They lay there for another few moments. It’s quiet. Warm, comfortable.

Dream startles, suddenly looking up and staring at Sapnap with wide eyes.

Sap’s smile falters. “I- Dream, are you- you’re awake, right?”

Dream opens his mouth, closes it again, turns his face away when it runs red. 

“Okay, I think that’s a yes. I, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- shit.”

“Wh-what are you-?”

Dream turns back to Sapnap, only to see him turn his face away, pulling away to get some distance between them-

But Dream isn’t going to have that.

Dream goes to grab Sapnap’s wrist, stopping him dead in his tracks. 

Sapnap turns his head to look at him, and they stare at each other for a few tense, wordless moments.

Dream chews on his lip, looking to the side when he talks. “I- I’m not- mad at you,” he pushes out quickly, hand grasping Sapnap’s wrist uncharacteristingly tight.

Sapnap blinks at him. “...you’re not?”

Dream shakes his head, looking down. “I mean- I’m not mad at you. You’re not- are you mad at  _ me? _ ”

Sapnap doesn’t know what to say, then shakes his head.

Sapnap slowly, slowly shifts back to where he was, and Dream moves in response, wrapping his arms back around him and pulling him down.

They both hit the sheets again with a soft thud, staring at each other for a split second before looking away again.

Despite the tension, they slowly snuggle close again, comforted by each other’s scents, by the familiar warmth and pleasant company.

Dream lets out a stifled laugh, and Sapnap turns to meet his gaze. “What?”

Dream has a small grin on his face, eyes a little lidded, voice teasing. “You’re not half bad.”

Heat shoots to Sapnap’s face, making him turn away again.

Sapnap glances back briefly. “Really?,” he murmurs, barely audible.

“I mean… yeah.”

“Then, maybe…” Sapnap pauses, but Dream looks to him with curiosity, and he’s forced to continue. “Maybe… I mean, I didn’t mind doing that, if you- if you didn’t mind… you know.”

Dream grins at his stutters, tsk-ing. “You went from 100 to 0 real quick, huh.”

“Wha-!”

Dream cuts him off with a small laugh. “I mean- I mean, uh, I didn’t… I didn’t mind that.”

“Then…?”

Dream bites his lip. “I mean, if it happens to happen again, then… I wouldn’t mind.”

“Mm.” Sapnap gives him a small grin. “That’s good to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudos/Comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> There's the potential there for a part 2 if this gets a lot of attention/people want it, where Dream and Sap would switch places :eyes:
> 
> EDIT 1: I've made a tumblr to collect my works, answer asks, etc. A potential part 2 would be announced there, as well as other (nsfw) fics I will write in the future!   
> Tumblr: https://dreamstarrr.tumblr.com/


End file.
